1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning jig for a vehicular-part mounting hole, and is suitable in forming a vehicular-part mounting hole for mounting vehicular exterior parts, such as a front under spoiler, a rear under spoiler (hereinafter, both simply and generally called “under spoiler”), and a rear spoiler, in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, for improving aerodynamic characteristics and design characteristics of a vehicle, an under spoiler is mounted on a front bumper or a rear bumper (hereinafter, simply and generally called “bumper”), and a rear spoiler is mounted on a trunk lid.
To mount a vehicular exterior part, such as an under spoiler or a rear spoiler, mounted on a mounting position such as a bumper or a trunk lid, a bolt is inserted into a mounting hole formed in the vehicular exterior part and a vehicular-part mounting hole formed in the mounting position through a clip nut or the like, and the leading end of the bolt is tightened with a screw nut, thereby mounting the vehicular exterior part on the mounting position (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 6-49231, and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 2-136788).
If a vehicular-part mounting hole is provided in the bumper on which the under spoiler as the vehicular exterior part is mounted, at a position corresponding to the mounting hole of the under spoiler beforehand, the vehicular-part mounting hole may be externally visible when the under spoiler is not mounted on, and this results in a poor general appearance in design of the vehicle.
To overcome such a problem, conventionally, a scribed mark for forming is provided beforehand in a position in a bumper corresponding to the mounting hole of the under spoiler, and in the rear face of the bumper that is not externally visible. In actually mounting the under spoiler, the bumper is temporarily removed from a vehicle, forming is performed with a pushpin or the like based on the scribed mark on the rear face, and a vehicular-part mounting hole is formed by a drill or the like based on the hole made by the pushpin or the like.
Accordingly, in a work of mounting an under spoiler to a bumper, the bumper must be removed from a vehicle every time for a worker to check a scribed mark provided on the rear face of the bumper with his/her eyes. Therefore, the mounting work becomes complicated, making a work burden on the worker larger, and takes time.
In a work of mounting a rear spoiler as a vehicular exterior part on a trunk lid, as illustrated in FIG. 17, a paper pattern 101 provided with scribed marks 100 beforehand for drilling is positioned on the top face of a trunk lid 102, the trunk lid 102 is pierced with a pushpin or the like based on the scribed marks 100 positioned over the trunk lid 102, and a vehicular-part mounting hole is formed by a drill or the like.
The paper pattern 101 positioned to the trunk lid 102 is, however, formed in the approximately same size as the top face 103 of the trunk lid 102, and is therefore not easy to handle. Further, positioning all four corners of the paper pattern 101 to the four corners of the trunk lid 102 requires a skill, complicating the mounting work, and making a work burden on the worker larger. When the paper pattern 101 is not accurately positioned to the trunk lid 102, it is necessary to reposition all four corners of the paper pattern 101, and the mounting work takes time.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and it is an object of the invention to provide a positioning jig for a vehicular-part mounting hole which can dramatically decrease a work burden when mounting a vehicular part, and considerably reduce the time for the mounting work.